


Bus Ride

by thecatsred



Series: Behind The Lens [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Filming, M/M, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: A specific request has Hanzo doing something he normally wouldn't do for his fans, but the idea just wouldn't leave his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is part 1 of a series featuring Hanzo who is a hobbyist camboy.
> 
> Not beta'd, any mistakes my own.

Hanzo’s phone first dings on his way to a meeting with some important clients. He doesn’t have the time to check it before sitting down, and the phone sits in his pocket, burning against this thigh the entire time he tries to focus on droning voices of everyone in the room. He knows it’s another request from one of his viewers. In his last live stream, he’d asked for fans to send in their ideas for his next video, and he was overly eager to see what someone had come up with - and more importantly, how much they were offering to pay him. It’s not like he particularly needed the money, it was more about learning how much other people valued his time. _Him_.

He sits back at his desk quietly, slipping his cell out and setting it on his desk. The message that pops up is enough to make him half hard in his slacks almost immediately.

Request from a frequent fan  
Hey there, long time viewer. You ever think about getting back into that cute little workout getup you had with the nice shorts, hopping on a bus, and rubbing one out without folks around you noticing? Perhaps you’ll get lucky and get someone willing to give you a hand. I know I’d help.  
\- The Cowboy

Which brings him to where he sits now. He finally settles for a Wednesday morning on a bus that took a long loop through a more barren section of the city. It’s a fairly brisk day that promises to warm with the afternoon sun, but the windchill has Hanzo opting for a pullover to keep himself from shivering in his seat.

Part of the request wasn’t anything new. People went wild over the workout ensemble he’d shown off in several other videos. The tight spandex biking pants were a fan favorite that Hanzo had picked specifically due to the partially sheer effect the fabric has when stretched to its limit across his thighs, and the excessively short, shiny running shorts were there more for modesty than anything else. This outfit was often requested, so when the message started out with a plea for Hanzo to put these back on, he almost dismissed it and put it off for another time. The rest of the message, however, is what had heat pooling in his groin and flaring up across the sharp ridge of his cheeks while he sat at his desk.

Due to his profession, Hanzo rarely shows his face or reveals much about himself. His tattoo was really the only identifying mark about him, and luckily in the office, his well-fitted suits cover that up without issue. Normally he kept his play restricted to the bedroom, or various locations in his own home. Only once did he film something on his back porch, and though the thrill of it spured Hanzo into finishing a little too early for his tastes, he felt the threat of being seen and labeled a deviant was just too high. He couldn’t jeopardize his career and his livelihood like that. Not for something he did as a hobby. Despite how much he might enjoy it. 

Something about this message was intriguing and it put Hanzo in the unlikely position of preparing to get off on public transport. The thought of leaving a mess on the seat and floor for some poor soul to find left Hanzo wrinkling his nose in disgust. There were no specifics in the message about where he came, so he hopes what he had planned would satisfy this viewer. A few napkins crinkle in his pocket when he pulls out his phone, there in case he needs them since he had really little idea how this would pan out. 

When these pants got wet, the fabric ends up transparent, which he’s used to his advantage on more than one occasion. The teasing, the fleeting glimpses, the one second slip, all that Hanzo loves to push in his videos and his fans typically ate it up with wild praise. With a self-satisfied smirk, Hanzo knew this video would be one of his more popular ones for aesthetic alone. He unlocks his phone and switchs it over to camera mode, testing the lighting and seeing if things would even work the way he wants them to.

After his first few experimental videos, Hanzo had splurged on good recording equipment, even going so far as to buy a separate mic to pick up all the nuances of his performances. If he was going to do something, even if it was a hobby - especially a hobby of this nature - he was going to do it correctly. While his phone camera wasn’t anything to sneeze at, the jump in quality was disheartening, but he figures his fans could cut him some slack since he wasn’t doing his usual routine. 

Hanzo notices most of the people in the bus, of which there are few, were on their own phones or had their eyes closed, listening to music. Perfect opportunity to do what he wishes. Nobody sat directly behind him, though he did take note of the man diagonally behind. He was one of the ones not paying any attention, so Hanzo hopes the man’s field of view is limited to perhaps just his outer leg. Nothing to see here.

With a nervous sigh, once he triple-checks his phone for enough memory to film, he switches his camera to ‘record’. Firstly, he makes sure to roll up the sleeves of his pullover to bare his tattoo, something his fans got on him about if it was obscured. Then he gets an establishing shot of the rest of his outfit, pans up and arcs around the bus to show that he was in fact not alone on this ride, and back down. The nervous anticipation had him half hard since he sat down, and a quick movement from his left hand pushes back his loose shorts to reveal the line of his thick cock pressing tightly against the inside of his thigh. He tucks back the leg of his shorts into the crease of this thigh to free his hand and jostles his phone to set it on his stomach for as much stability he could muster in a bus. 

All he could hope for at this point now was that his face would only get slightly red. He had a very bad habit of getting cherried up when he works himself over, and a bright red face would be a very telling sign to anyone who bothers to look over. He closes his eyes to steady himself before slipping his hand between his legs.

His thumb rests almost innocently over his cock, still as he could be. He was really doing this. All for a request. He could still back out now, he thinks when a sudden wave of panic grips him. He could get caught and everything would be ruined. His cock twitches and fills out more at the image of someone calling him out in front of everyone else for his disgusting behavior. A surreptitious look behind himself confirms the bearded man sitting there is none the wiser to his actions and he allows another quiet, shaky breath to settle his nerves.

He could do this. 

He starts slowly, rubbing his thumb across the head of his cock gently, not enough pressure to get him off, but enough to get him completely hard. He normally made quite the mess before the finale, what he guesses was one of the more popular things about him, and now was no different. The first spurt of pre came almost as a surprise. It darkens a spot on his spandex and made the area there fairly translucent. He slips his hand down further, pausing after the motion to make it seem as if he just happens to be resting his hands in his lap casually. His forefinger and thumb pinch at the outline of his cock, pulsing in time with his erratic heartbeat and obscenely stretching his already too-tight pants further.

His movements are slow and languid; he wants to draw this out for as long as possible. The tightness of the spandex pushes and pulls at his foreskin with each stroke, dragging it across the head of his cock with a sensation that causes him to shiver. He loves the unique texture of these pants.

Hanzo kept up his slow pace for a minute or so, more and more pre lazily dripping from him and wetting his leg, making the glide easier. He dares to adjust his position in his seat, turning towards the window more to hide himself. Two fingers weren't going to cut it any longer. He felt bold now, inching the rest of his fingers down and roughly gripping the base of his cock through the fabric.

A quick framing check on his camera had him adjusting himself slightly to catch the light better, playing with the beams coming in the window and the shininess of his pants. The contrast of the wet spot against the baby blue color in this lightning was beautiful. Just as he had started to admire his camerawork, a shifting noise behind him has him stilling instantly. 

The bearded man had scuffed his boot across the floor of the bus, and when Hanzo turns to peek at him from behind some of his loose hair, he turns away sharply.

Caught.

He’d been caught.

This guy has to know what he’s doing. It's not like he had moved his hand away or stopped recording. Hanzo kept staring at the profile of this man, weighing his options. If the pink on his cheeks was any indication, he was just as embarrassed at being seen watching. He hadn't said anything yet, which was a good sign to Hanzo. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. 

Hanzo continues watching the other man, slowly rotating his phone to get him at least slightly in frame. The man darts his eyes back over to see what the movement was, only to see the phone aimed at him. Hanzo watches as he grimaces and turns away, running a hand through his hair. Okay, Hanzo was pressing his luck here. 

He turns his phone camera back to himself and starts up the movement of his hand all over again like nothing happened. With the new angle of his cock he was sure this guy could see it easier, and he fought to keep himself from grinning when he felt eyes burning on the back of his neck. What's one extra viewer?

Hanzo kept his eyes on his phone screen while he ran his fingers across himself, stroking his thigh with his fingers spread out to tease himself. Every minute noise coming from behind him has his breath hitching and his cock pulsing against his leg. There’s a clear wet spot on his pants, the head of his cock barely visible under the fabric. He tucks his chin against his chest and closes his eyes only a moment to steady himself.

His hips keep moving without him meaning to, trying to fuck up into his fist but there’s nothing there to catch on. Just the slick fabric and the pressure of his fingers. He opens his eyes and turns slightly to watch the man behind himself, curious to see what he was doing. When his eyes run down the man’s body, he almost moans aloud once he realizes this guy’s palming his cock in his jeans while keeping a steady gaze on him.

Hanzo shudders, more pre drooling from his cock as he clutches at the base to keep himself from coming so soon. There is something almost electrifying about putting on a show for someone who is _right there_ , not people on the other side of a computer screen. His entire body is overheated, and he’s sure his face has to be red as a pepper by now. I couldn’t be helped however, he was too close to stop now, and honestly he really wanted to see what this guy behind him would do when he came. 

He pulls his phone away just a touch, getting both his thighs in the frame for a moment then zooming in on his cock. Almost the entire thing was visible through his pants now, his precome making a right mess inside of his pants to the point he was unsure how he’d even get off the bus without someone noticing. He could feel how close he was, and it made him overly nervous. The nerves only served to make everything worse somehow.

With a shaking hand, he grips the thin end of his biking pants and pulls the edge past the head of his cock, exposing himself to the open air. His cockhead is bright red and shiny, slick with pre and almost nearing that point of overstimulation. He lets it twitch against his thigh a moment while he catches his bearings. The sharp inhale he hears behind himself almost has his jumping, and he turns to look. 

The bearded man has his eyes zeroed in on Hanzo’s crotch, and his hips were pushing greedily into his own hand, his dick outlined in his jeans and as far as Hanzo could tell, it was incredibly thick. The visual was enough for him, and whatever precipice he’d been toeing this last few minutes had all but fallen away. He turns around, curling into himself. His cock twitches once in warning, and as soon as he moves his camera back into position, he’s coming, untouched, all along and down his thigh and onto the seat in thick ropes. He can’t help making a noise, a short, whimpering moan is all he allows out. He can hear the guy behind him getting off only seconds later, and it’s enough for his cock to let out another few drops that stick to his skin.

He sits there for a good few moments, catching his breath and collecting himself. He has half a thought to turn off his camera, which he does, then he pulls out the napkins from his hoodie pocket to clean himself up before pulling his pant leg back down. With shaking hands, he shoves his phone into his pocket, reaches up to pull the string along the side of the bus, and waits. 

The next stop is close, closer than he expected, but Hanzo stands without incident, composing himself the best he can. From this view, Hanzo gets a good look at the man he’d shared this little moment with, smirking when he notices the guy is actively avoiding eye contact. Probably for the best.

On his way out the back of the bus, he leans down to drop his soiled napkin in the guy’s lap, saying quietly so no one else could hear, “A gift, for you.”


End file.
